


A Moment of Joy

by zeusfluff



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker shares a moment with his 3 day-old daughter Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own Lily.

His tiny daughter was asleep on his chest. Lily was only three days old, but she already had her little hand wrapped around his index finger, and wasn’t about to let go. Riker had begun memorizing each and every detail about his daughter since she’d come into the world three days earlier. Every wrinkle, every feature. Lily had a head of dark hair, but Riker and Troi had a hard time figuring out whose hair she’d inherited. 

He knew for a fact that his daughter had his nose. The eyebrows were his, but the mouth was definitely all Deanna. He smiled as he saw Lily place a fist into her mouth and began to suck on it. Riker had found that on the first night they’d brought Lily home, she’d fallen asleep to the sound of his breathing and his heartbeat. The closeness she now shared with her father was one that was a moment of joy. Will knew that he’d want to stay in this moment of joy. After all, his daughter was only going to be this tiny for a short time. This was truly a moment of joy. 

 

“I would not trade a single thing about this moment. You are daddy’s joy.”

End


End file.
